


a small oversight

by cherrycapturedwolf (flusteredkeith)



Series: in-lawful bonding [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Universe, F/M, Facebook, In-Laws, Social Media, bonding with the in-laws, it's Sakura's turn, sakura is nervous, syaoran's sisters gush to the max, syaosaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredkeith/pseuds/cherrycapturedwolf
Summary: In-law visitation in which Syaoran discovers why his inattention to social media is a double-edged sword.





	a small oversight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 SyaoSaku week, Day 5: In laws. Part 2 of 2. Idea is thanks to my good friend who would rather not be mentioned. :)

Syaoran clears his throat and looks down at the ground. There isn’t an easy way to bridge his two worlds without it being awkward but he has to do it. It’s unavoidable and necessary but if he wants that future with Sakura — well, then he has no other choice.

“As you all know, my — er — fiancée is visiting for the first time and, well,” Syaoran takes a deep breath. “I’d like you all to finally meet her.”

He looks up and sees his Mother and all four of his sisters gathered together on the couch, watching him intently. On the other side of the closed door behind him, Sakura waits in the foyer, dressed in a red cheongsam he had bought for her leading up to this trip.

All five women are seated with their back straight and head held high, as regal as the Li family name stands. Sakura, he imagines, is wringing her hands in her lap with her head bowed, nervous beyond belief. Gritting his teeth, he takes another deep breath. He has to get through this, not just for himself, but for her as well.

“Anyways, she’s—”

“Oh, I know!” Fuutie says. “Feimei, give me your phone.”

“No need, I know what you’re referring to,” the second oldest replies, pulling out her phone and unlocking it. She opens an app and begins swiping through the pages. Syaoran merely looks back and forth between them, confused.

“Sorry — what?” he intones. “What’s going on?”

“It’s this Japanese girl, isn’t it?” Feimei asks, holding her phone out to him with a huge grin on her face. Directing his attention to the screen, Syaoran flusters when he sees that it’s a photo Daidouji had snuck of them on their last date. Hiiragizawa had jokingly teased him once about how he ought to check Facebook more, but Syaoran had never known how dire the consequences could be until now.

“Aww, she’s  _so_  kawaii!” Xiefa gushes as the other sisters giggle their agreement.

“Oh, I saw that photo last week, it was so adorable!” Fanren squeals. “Oh my, is she here already? Is she out in the foyer? Bring her in at once, I can’t wait to meet her!”

“Her eyes are gorgeous!” Fuutie says with a sigh. “And her  _hair_.” 

“I... I can’t believe this,” Syaoran groans, covering his face with his hand.

“Girls, girls,” his Mother says calmly, though there’s a sly smile on her face. “We mustn’t scare her.”

“Can we all just — act  _natural_ ,” he begs, peeking out at them between his fingers.

“Of course,” Fanren says, clearing her throat and smoothing out her dress. “We’ll be on our best behavior.”

“Yes, yes, bring her in!” Feimei says. “We’re ready.”

Syaoran’s hand slide back down to his side and he gives them all a hard look.

“This is important to me, okay?” he says in a more serious tone. “I really love her and want this all to go smoothly.”

“Xiao Lang, we know,” Fuutie says. “We’ve seen the way you look at her in all these photos—”  _How many of these photos are there?!_  “—so we understand.”

“Yes, and we genuinely think she’s great match,” Fanren promises. “So please. We’re ready to meet her.”

“Okay,” he says. “Wait here.”

Reaching behind him for the knob, he opens the door and disappears behind it. Pulling it closed, he sighs and leans his head against the glossy wood.

“Syaoran-kun?” Sakura’s voice says from behind him.

“Hey,” he says with a smile, turning around to meet her eyes. “You ready?”

“A-ano...” She twiddles her thumbs and avoids his gaze.

_She’s so adorable when she does that_ , he thinks as he watches her.

“I’m still worried they won’t like me,” she mutters under her breath.

“Don’t be,” Syaoran affirms, reaching out to cup her chin and tilting her head up to face him. “It’s impossible for anyone not to like you. Especially not when you’re wearing this.”

He gives her outfit a quick look over and grins.

“ _You_  didn’t like me at first,” she reminds him with a pout.

“I didn’t  _dis_ like you,” he counters with a frown. “It doesn’t matter. I was a young elementary school kid with a grudge. My family is not going to dislike you.”

“I hope you’re right,” Sakura says, taking his hand. He pulls her in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

“Trust me,” he says, reaching out to grab the door handle. “I know for a fact that they already like you. You can thank Daidouji later.”

“Tomoyo-chan?” she blinks. “What does she have to do with it?”

“Let’s hope you’ll never find out,” he says darkly.

And with that, he pushes the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, come find me on my CCS blog [@cherrycapturedwolf](https://cherrycapturedwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
